


Affection

by Sleepy_Cherry



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, who knows lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Cherry/pseuds/Sleepy_Cherry
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Affection

The raven hair boy settles down next to me letting out a loud sigh, “Dream, c’mon man you gotta come with us to the party.”All of last night, Sapnap has been trying to convince me to go to the party our building is hosting. “Sap I’ll love to, but I’m not even sure,” as we repeat last night’s events I spot George walking into the class. Sap follows my eyes and notices who I have been starting at, “Hey Gogy how have ya been?” 

I cover myself with my hoodie, so I wouldn’t be noticed. Cruse Sapnap and his god-awful tendency to call me out. George chuckles and he climbs up the stairs, “I’m good, how are guys?”

Sap’s mouth curves into a mischievous grin, “I’m doing just fine, but hey are you planning to go to the party this Friday night?” I poke my head out of my hoodie to see George’s reaction. He ponders for a while until he answers, “Well are you guys going? If you go, I’ll go.” Sap turns his head towards me, his eyes showing what he is planning. I sighed into my chair admitting defeat, “Yup, we’re going.”

George sat beside me as he got his notes ready. I watched him do so, in all honesty, I’m not looking forward to this party. This is just a plan for Sap to play matchmaker with me since all my previous dates have been shit. 

George leans down at eye level to me, “You don’t seem too excited to be going to the party?” I simply looked at him giving the best ‘I-don’t-wish-to-be-here’ smile and rolled my head to face the front of the room. George smiles and pulls my hoodie back to fix my messy hair. 

The classes ended up feeling short since the break was inching closer and the teachers only encouraged us to study for the midterms. “Okay, so we only need one more midterm and we are done for,” Sap sighed happily knowing break was right around the corner. “Oh yeah? Bet you’re gonna spend your time playing games endlessly and not studying,” Sap gives a playful punch knowing my statement is true. We chatted for a while waiting for George’s class to end. Watching the people exited the room trying to spot for our best friend. We found him but he was found hugging a girl as he exited. “Yeah, yeah bye I’ll be there don’t worry,” watching him give her a small hand squeeze as he turns to face us. “Oh hey, guys,” George walks over to us, he and Sap talked amongst each other while I ignore the previous interactions by scrolling through social media. 

“So Dream what do you think,” George poke his head from Sap’s arms. Sapnap snickers noticing I have been caught red-handed, “Um, sorry, what were you talking about?” George softly giggles, “We were thinking of meeting up together before going to the party.” I hesitate before responding, trying to think my words, but I blurted out something regretful instead, “Aren’t you going with your girlfriend?” The air around us grows uncomfortable by the minute. “Oh, yeah you’re right,” George settles back behind Sapnap. His voice sounds disappointed which made Sapnap sigh in annoyance, “Alright I’m heading to the dorms.”

Sapnap left us behind, and we stand around not knowing what to do. Sighing into the uncomfortable air, “Hey, sorry for mentioning that.” George only patted my shoulder and walked on ahead, “No, it’s alright you reminded me I should pick up my girlfriend.” Now it was just me, alone in these busy hallways. My phone began to ring, reaching to grab my phone I read the caller ID, Quackity. 

“Hello,” I answered in a confused tone since I really wasn’t expecting a call from Quackity. “Hey man, so both Sap and Karl have been bothering me to attend the party. Well you know, so I was really big on not going, but news broke out that you’re and well.” I sighed awaiting the upcoming words. “Now half of my major wants to attend the party as well.” I blankly stare watching random people pass me. As time passes by, I grow irritated and I let it be known, “You bet your ass is going to stick with me throughout the entire party if one person approaches, and they flirt with me you better step in, got it?” Quackity laughs away the growing intensity, “What you want to spend it with your boyfriend? Oh, Georgie let’s go into this room and kiss the night away~” I groans and threaten to end the call while Quackity’s laugh fills my ear. “Anyways, I do have to go Quackity I need to eat dinner, so I’ll text you later.”


End file.
